What Am I Going To Do With You?
by TheMiddleOfStartingOver03
Summary: Percy Jackson's mother has been murdered. His father, Poseidon Olympian, takes custody of the severely screwed-up child. Percy needs to trust him. But how can he, when all he's never going to be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

_**After 10-year-old Percy Jackson's mother is murdered, his father, Poseidon Olympian, takes him in. But Percy has a horrible past and severe Insomnia, ADHD, and Social Anxiety. How long will it take for this boy to get normal again?**_

_**Poseidon**_

_BRIIIIING! _The phone next to my ear rang loudly. I fell off my bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Is this Poseidon Olympian?"

"...Yes?"

"We have your son, Perseus Matthew Jackson, here at St. Mary's Hospital in Phildelphia. We found him bleeding and on the run from New York City." That shocked me so much I almost dropped the phone. Sally Jackson and I dated for two months, and when she told me she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. Nine months later, Percy was born. It was only 5 months later when my almost-ex-wife Amphitrite, came barging through the door and drove Sally and baby Percy out of the small town of Regal Falls, New Jersey.

"...Okay? Explain how this has anything to do with me." I said, still confused.

"Sally Jackson was murdered by her husband, Gabriel Ugliano. He's now in jail." My eyes widened.

"I'll get Percy ASAP."

_**3 Hours Later...**_

I ran into the sterile white lobby.

"Where's Percy Jackson's room?" I said hurriedly to the bored 20-something girl behind the counter. She pointed down the hall.

"Room 3." She said in a bored tone.

I sent her a quick _thank you _with my eyes and ran down the hall. I opened the door that said _Private Room- Perseus Matthew Jackson_. I saw a small, pale boy with cropped, disheveled, raven black hair listening to Daniel in the Den by Bastille on an old looking iPod on the window sill.

"Percy?" I said softly. He turned around at the speed of light, and his sea-green/blue/gold eyes widened and focused in on me.

"So _you're _the deadbeat I've been hearing about for years." He paused the music, and tried for a grin. It didn't work. It looked more like a grimace. "Come to whisk me away to your small town?" I just noticed he had many, many scars and many, many bruises. At least 10 that I could see.

"Yeah. Sort of." I felt really awkward.

"Alright. Whatever." He hopped up and slipped the iPod and blue earbuds into his pocket. He tried for a smile again. "Let's go."

**_I know it's short, but yay! i finally got around to making one of these. thank gods...anyways, i don't own. and i'm going to see mocking jay this afternoon! yay! Yay! bye. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own! Ricky does!**_

_**Percy**_

"So.." I started, once we were safely inside his sleek black SUV. "Where do you work?"

"I own Atlantis Stables." He confirmed. Atlantis Stables?! That was the most famous horse training center in the actual _world_. I gaped.

"Oh." I said calmly. I checked the time on my iPod Touch. _11:00. _I saw a big, Grecian looking light-blue mansion up ahead, with an old, beat-up looking gold Jeep parked out in front. _Yellow Flicker Beat _by _Lorde_ came on my iPod. I put in my earbuds. "_Yellow flicker beat sparkin' up my heart.."_

"Is that your car?" I asked. I imagine I'd sound a bit loud, since my volume was at 9.

"Oh, no. That's my sister, Hestia's."

"Oh." We pulled into the garage without a sound to each other. I grabbed my beat-up, milky green, torn messenger bag that was filled with my Green Day and Linkin Park CDs, three pairs of clothes, my ugly, thick black glasses, and my old black boots. I walked across the dewy green lawn, and he opened the door.

"Wow." I muttered in awe. The living room had a black leather sofa, loveseat, and chair, with a glass table, and a 54 inch plasma TV. The kitchen was mint green, with a white island, and white bar stools. But besides that (and the kitchen appliances) everything was sleek mint green. There was a woman cleaning dishes.

"Poseidon! When did you-" She stopped when she saw me. She had long, curly strawberry-blonde hair and amber-brown eyes, like the cinder of a fire. She was pale, and was wearing all orange and red; red t-shirt, orange sweatshirt, orange sweatpants, and red flats. She looked in her late-20's.

"Who's this?" She said happily.

"My son, Percy." He said it calmly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Sally's son, then? Not from you and Amy?" I found out later they called my ex-stepmom Amy, short for Amphitrite.

"Yeah." He said it quietly. I scowled. He was ashamed of us. _Ashamed. _

"I'm calling the family and inviting them over to see the...new addition." She smiled politely at me. I smiled back.

He sighed. "Okay. Whatever."

"You're not gonna argue?"

"I'm too tired." He flopped down on the couch before he even finished that statement. "Hest, go get Grover and let him show Percy his bedroom." His words were muffled.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Good." She said. "GROVER!" She screamed. A scrawny, pale boy, (like me!) with a rasta cap covering his curly brown hair, blue-brown eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, with white Nike's came running through the door. His eyes were big.

"Yes'm?"

"Go show Percy here his new bedroom." She was already dialing the first family member's number.

"Yes'm." He jerked his head to the stairs. I followed him up. "So, not to be rude or anything, but who the heck _are _you?" He said, not taking his eyes off the stairs.

"Poseidon's new son. He had me 10 years ago, and hasn't cared about me till now." I said emotionlessly. He nodded.

"Same, only with my mom. She left my dad with a 20 dollar bill and a box of diapers in our tiny ranch house in Ohio." He turned around and smiled at me. "Hated her ever since."

I laughed, and we got to my bedroom. I gaped.

"Wow." It had blue walls that looked like sea waves. A white bed with a mint green quilt and a violet blanket with the same color pillows. A laptop with a red lava lamp and the whole Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Maze Runner series. A large, white closet. Once again, wow. There was even _more _stuff, but I couldn't fit all in here.

"I know, right?" Grover said, then laughed. "I hope you don't have dyslexia, because I do, and the letters on those books look like actual _spaghetti_." I dropped my bag near the door, (silver door handle...I'm so rich..) and flopped down on the bed.

"Rabbit down is for the pillows, and deer down is for blankets." Poseidon appeared in the doorway, smirking ever so slightly. He looked super tired. "My niece Artemis _hates _me for that. She's and environmentalist _and _a vegetarian. I think you'll meet her today." He sighed and turned to Grover. "Whole family's coming."

"Even Thalia and Annabeth?" He looked excited. Annabeth...I recognize that name...

"Yes, Grover. Even Thalia and Annabeth...even _if _Athena comes and criticizes me for my architecture." He looked around the room. "Which I think I did pretty good on." He smiled at me. I smiled back, even if it was a bit tentative.

"Alright, you two boys get some time alone. I know adults are labeled as '_uncool_'." He walked out of the room.

I opened the laptop and clicked on the _Safari _icon.

We watched Shane Dawson, interrupted, for an entire twenty minutes.

Cool, right?

_**Annabeth**_

I was talking with Thalia down in Poseidon's playroom for the little kids, like Nico, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo. **(A/N Okay so Hephaestus and Aphrodite are married, but they had Leo and Piper before their marriages to each other. So their not related, but are going to be treated like they are 'brother and sister'. Okay? Okay) **Piper and Hazel were mashing the LEGOs together while Jason and Leo were going down the mini slide, and Nico was sitting near us, watching Spongebob. Thalia and I were talking and eating pizza while Spongebob played in the background.

"Who do you think the kid Poseidon is caring for is?" Thalia asked me.

"Might be a foster kid. Like..like Katie Gardener. Demeter took her in as a baby foster kid, and then adopted her." I resolved. This kid was probably being fostered.

"That sucks for the kid. I mean, at least Mom wanted me, but.." She trailed off. Her mother (and Jason's) had died in a driving/drinking accident when Jason was 5 months old. He was now 4.

"Yeah. It's like Mal and me." Malcolm Price was my older half-brother, who had moved in with my "immediate" family when I was 2. Then, about 4 years ago, (I was six, he was eight) my mom and "dad" had a custody battle over us, and mom won us. Meh. I don't care. They hated me and Mal anyways.

"Yeah, but _you _had your dad. Mal had Athena, who barely ever pays attention to either of you." I know Thals didn't mean to be rude, but it hit me full-force, like a slap in the face, a kick in the shin, and a punch in the gut all at once. She blushed.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. It's okay." I composed myself. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and see the kid?"

"Great idea."

We left Jason, Piper, and Leo with the pizzas, which they tried to eat.

"NO!" Thalia and I yelled simultaneously. We ran upstairs (with Nico, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo following).

We knocked on the door and Grover Underwood, the farmhand's son, opened the door.

The color from his face drained as he saw us. "Oh-Percy doesn't want to-to, um socialize at the moment."

Percy! Percy Jackson! He was the poor kid who used to go to my school, Yancy Academy. "Tell him Annabeth is here." I told Grover defiantly. Thalia looked at me strangely. "I know him." I whispered.

Before Thalia could respond, a loud cuss word came from the closet, followed by a series of synonyms for the word "no". I didn't know Percy was bilingual. Thalia whispered, "I'm getting tired of this." She burst through the door with me and the kids in tow.

_**Percy**_

I was hiding in the closet so the new kids couldn't see my bruises and scars. I opened it a peek.

There was a 12-year-old girl standing there with choppy midnight black hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a black Green day shirt, with a black leather jacket with pins on it, black ripped jeans, and dirty black converse. Standing next to her was a pretty, my-age girl, with curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, an orange t-shirt, a grey windbreaker, tight yellow jeans, and green Nikes. There was five kids peeking through the door. Grover stood up to the older punk girl nervously. I was nervous, too. And scared. I felt my breathing slow down, then speed up. My chest and throat felt tight. I went through my bag (which was in the closet with me) and pulled out my iPod. I pulled up a playlist called _Mom's Favorites_. The first was a Beatles song; Eleanor Rigby. I whispered the words with my eyes closed tight. I opened my eyes a crack to see that someone was opening the closet door. I scrambled to the other side, and paused it. It was the blonde girl. Annabelle, or whatever her name is. The light from outside shone on her hair and it made it look like _pure gold. _Pure.

She smirked, and tried to leap to my side of the closet. I jumped, so we were both in the middle of the closet, her hands reaching for the iPod, and me going on my tiptoes. We were an inch away from each others faces. I noticed I was taller than her.

Just by a couple inches.


End file.
